onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
Sakata Kintoki
Personality As the charismatic member of the Youkai Extermination, she is one of the Four Lords led by Yorimitsu-san. Like Usui Sadamitsu, she has come to Onigashima based on Yorimitsu’s intuition. Within her small body lies a large heart and while she acts like the meddlesome older sister of the Four Lords, she actually has a rather sensible personality. Kintoki herself always intended to be 'just a little strong' amongst the other girls, however there are eyewitness reports of her lifting an arrogant Yagyo and throwing him from the ring carelessly with one hand during a sumo tournament in Kyoto many years ago. Her strong point is her great cooking which she frequently treats her companions to. Her number one dish is Kinpira burdock. Abilities Strength of the 4 Heavens During Vanguard Swap, The Effects will be the following: *Impact Element+30 *Wind Element+30 *Rain Element+30 *Max HP+1000 *Max HP+15% *Max SP+300 *Max SP+50% *SP Reduction+20 *A successful guard reduces damage by 15% *Movement Spd+15 Sword Sage Raises player skill power during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Accelerator Raises player attack speed during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Bulwark Raises player defense parameters during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Ability Gain List Skills Item Rate EXP in Present *Sword = 0.8 *Odachi = 0.8 *Twin Sword = 0.8 *Spear = 0.8 *Axe = 2.5 *Bow = 0.8 *Staff = 0.8 *Wand = 0.8 Awakening Level Dialogs Summoned: *''"I'm Kintoki! But you can call me Kin-chan~!"'' *''"If you've got some heavy lifting, leave it to me!"'' *''"Oni-chan~ you can call on me a little more, ya know!"'' *''"Got something that you need help with?"'' *''"Since I'm here now you don't need to worry!"'' *''"Don't worry, I've got your back!"'' Killed Enemy: *''"Whoah! As expected from the great Oni"'' *''"Hey, not bad!"'' Returned: *''"Ow ow ow, gotta pay more attention"'' *''"Sorry... Looks like I let you down"'' *''"I'll be fine if I rest for a little while"'' Random: *''"I get called tiny all the time, but I'm one of Yorimitsu's 4 lords!"'' *''"You know, I'm the best arm wrestler of Yorimitsu's 4 lords!"'' *''"If I'm not enough, I can always call on a bear or two!"'' *''"You tired, Oni-chan? Do you need a shoulder massage?"'' *''"Oni-chan! Aren't you hungry? Maybe I could make you something!"'' *''"Yorimitsu-san often acts recklessly, but it's just for show."'' *''"Sometimes I don't understand what Yorimitsu-san is saying, but he does get results. What did he say last... Charisma?"'' *''"It doesn't matter who my opponenent is, I'm not gonna lose!"'' *''"Just the other day, I was trying to peel an apple and it exploded in my hand! Maybe it was rotten...?"'' *''"Usui is too careful in his planning. Sometimes you just gotta charge up and DO things, right?"'' *''"I like being a bit over the top when I lend a hand!"'' *''"If you think animals aren't opening up to you, it's almost always the case that you have to open up first!"'' Give Present: *''"Th-thank you! Oni-chan <3"'' *''"I love it!!"'' Level Up: *''"Nice work! You always do your best, huh?"'' Transformed: *''"Kintoki Sakata of Yorimitsu's 4 lords, reporting for duty!"'' *''"Right, lemme show you what I'm made of"'' *''"Take me with you!"'' *''"Hey, since I'm here you can take it easy!"'' *''"I won't be bringing shame upon the name of Yorimitsu's 4 Lords!"'' *''"Oni-chan! Time to change!"'' Stamina Low: *''"Oh... We're done?"'' *''"Time's up, huh?"'' *''"That was so much fun!"'' Reset Transform: *''"Thanks for all your hard work!"'' *''"Fufu, I was pretty help then, right?"'' *''"Oni-chan! Don't ignore me, OK?"'' Category:Characters Category:Partners